


All I Want.

by SxDxB



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: "Are we sure this is a good idea?" Daniel asked."It's a great idea." Johnny said. "Lighten up Larusso.""What if your great idea backfires?"  Daniel folded his arms."Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Johnny shrugged.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy! :]  
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Daniel asked. 

"It's a great idea." Johnny said. "Lighten up Larusso."

"What if your great idea backfires?" Daniel folded his arms. 

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Johnny shrugged. 

Miyagi-Do was kind of magical if you weren't used to a place like this. There were strong omega vibes throughout the place, it was extremely calming, surrounded by nature. The backyard alone was something that took your breath away. The founder -Mr. Miyagi- He'd been a beta through and through, however, he had mated with an omega and they'd built Miyagi-do together. Miyagi-do became a safe place for beta's and omega's alike. Even when Mr. Larusso had taken over and began to allow alpha's in as well, Mr. Larusso was all about changing the future for the next generation of wolves. Some traditions were meant to be forgotten and replaced with new ones. Mr. Larusso was a beta and his wife was an alpha which wasn't uncommon. There were some kick ass alpha women in the world. They kept Miyagi-do true to its roots, this was a safe space for all. They were ahead of the game when it came to progressive packs. 

Cobra Kai had a lot of catching up to, it had taken forever for Johnny Lawrence to take control of this pack. John Kreese was difficult to get out of the way, but it was for the good of the pack. If Johnny Lawrence hadn't taken over, Cobra Kai would be locked in who knew how many unnecessary wars. Johnny Lawrence was doing his best to turn Cobra Kai around, some elders were stuck in the old ways and others were happy to add some change to the pack. There was a lot of work still to be done. It started with Johnny Lawrence himself, he changed for the better and a part of that meant he had made amends with Daniel Larusso. Did they get along perfectly? No. But there was an effort being made. More communication which was a big deal. Johnny could credit Miguel Diaz for his part in that. The young Alpha had spoken up when thought Sensei Lawrence was being a little too out of touch with things. It wasn't surprising that Johnny had picked Miguel over others. \- Miguel was being groomed to be the next generations alpha of the pack. \- Miguel had a hunch, but he never mentioned anything, he just kept doing what had gotten him to this point in the first place. 

Miguel had been half listening to Johnny and Daniel's conversation, he was too busy taking in all of what Miyagi-Do was. The tranquility was so different from Cobra Kai, here Miguel actually a chance to breath, to take in any possible energies around him. It wasn't something that Cobra Kai really taught, they were a little too chaotic at times. It was a nice change. Miguel put his hands in pockets as he glanced around. Daniel noticed and he smiled. "You can walk around if you want." The beta said.

Out of all the alpha's to come from Cobra Kai? Miguel was one of the few with his head screwed on straight. At time's he may lose his temper or jump the gun, but he had more self control than others. An usually soft alpha, but he could be tough when it was called for. A brow arched as he was addressed. "Oh, I'm ok-" Johnny cut him off. "That's not a bad idea, go head. We'll catch up with you in a minute." Miguel pursed his lips before nodding slowly. There was no use in arguing. They'd be walking around soon enough anyways.

Miguel made his way out the back door to see that beautiful backyard, the plants, the koi pond, the bonsai trees. The entire place felt so peaceful. Miguel stepped out back and closed the doors behind him before venturing further. Miyagi-Do was bigger than he remembered as a pup, of course that must be because this little ol' place wasn't the only location. This was more so used for meditation, training and events. As Miguel wandered, he passed by a few beta's, some omega's and even an alpha or two. They were all relaxed, this was their turf after all, if Miguel or Sensei Lawrence started anything, they'd be thrown out. 

Back inside Daniel and Johnny were continuing their conversation. 

"How do you know either of them is even going to go for this?" Daniel asked.

"I just have a feeling, Larusso." Johnny seemed a little hopeful.

"And if they don't take to each other? Then what?" Daniel asked. "Are we still using those ancient methods for mates?" 

"What? God no. You know as well as I do, that it never worked. If they don't take to each other, then we move on. Find him another that he will take to." Johnny arched a brow. "Only way to know if they'll work is to throw them together." Johnny gave Daniel a little smile. Daniel mulled it over for a while and he sighed. Robby Keene was Johnny's son, if Johnny thought that his prized alpha would be a good fit? Then who was he to stop them from trying. "Alright, fine, but if he's not happy about this.. you're taking the heat." Johnny put his hands up. "Got it, I'll take the heat."

Outside Miguel had come to a complete stop, sitting on the deck were a few-he took a moment to scent- Omega's and one Beta. \- Two girls and one boy. One of the girls was definitely Larusso's daughter Sam. -Of course she'd be a beta like her dad. \- The other girl was an omega, Miguel recognized her, but it took him a minute to put a name to that face. -Moon.- That was Hawk's girl, or at least the girl Hawk was going to try and court. Man did Hawk have a lot of work to do if he was going to woo the likes of Miss Moon, she was gentle in nature and Hawk was a little.... he was a little rough around the edges. The boy that was sitting with them, he was an Omega too.-Robby Keene was his name.- Sensei's son. 

Miguel didn't realize he had been staring, but he was. Miguel was taking in those features from where he stood, that face was soft and so innocent seeming, Robby had the features of an Omega-no doubt about that.- Those big green eyes, that floppy brown hair that he kept pushing back whenever it would fall out of place. If Miguel got close enough he could bet there were light freckles across that face too. Those lips.. Miguel bit his lower lip. One of the girls must have said something funny because Robby was laughing and that had to be one of the best things Miguel's heard in forever. It was no wonder Sensei hadn't brought him around Cobra Kai, the Alpha's without self control would be all over that. Miguel was aware that the Larusso's taught Beta's and Omegas to fight in order to protect themselves, it was smart and very progressive. 

"Are you just gonna stand over there all day?" Sam Larusso said.

The Beta's voice pulled Miguel from his musings. "Huh?" 

"Come over here." Moon said with a smile. 

Robby was quiet but he had this little smile playing on his lips, Miguel walked over to them and took a seat in front of them. 

"You're Miguel right?" Moon asked curiously. 

Miguel nodded. "I am and you're.." He paused. "Moon right?" Moon nodded and smiled at him. "This is Sam and this is Robby." Moon introduced her friends. Miguel looked at them and gave them both a smile. "Hey." he said. Both Sam and Robby returned the smile. "Hey!" Sam echoed. 

"What's a Cobra Kai doing around here?" Moon asked curiously.

Miguel arched a brow. "Sensei said he had some.." he searched for the right word. "Some plan he wanted to try out?" Miguel shrugged. 

The others nodded and it was Sam who spoke next. "I'll give him props, Cobra Kai's been coming a long way since Johnny took over." 

Miguel smiled at that, he was proud of Sensei Lawrence and they were moving in the right direction - albeit a little slow, but still they were making progress.- 

The girls made easy conversation and Miguel tried to add his two cents every so often, his gaze kept shifting to Robby though, he found himself wanting to look at him, to stare. Maybe Robby picked up on that because he met the Alpha's gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment and Miguel swore he could see Robby's face turn a light shade of pink, which didn't help the young alpha's case any- he could feel the heat rise in his own cheeks. Finally one of them broke eye contact and focused on the conversation the girls were having. 

Johnny and Daniel decided to let things play out, they wanted to see what happen between Miguel and Robby without their interfering, they decided to go over a few other thing that they had been putting off talking about before now. At some point Moon and Sam got up and mentioned something about wanting to warm up with some tea, so they went inside to get said tea. Miguel was left there with Robby. 

"So, my dad's here then?" Robby arched a brow. 

Robby Keene and Johnny Lawrence had an interesting relationship, Robby was Johnny's son, as much as Sensei wanted Robby around to better protect him, he thought Miyagi-do was a good fit. Especially after he and Daniel made amends. Daniel agreed to watch out for him. Robby didn't need to be protected, he was a scrappy omega-more than capable of handling himself.- But it did feel nice to have place you belonged. When Shannon had dropped him off, she told him it'd be good for him and it might help him form more of a connection with his father. 

"Yeah, sensei's inside with Mr.Larusso."Miguel confirmed as he glanced toward the dojo for a moment. 

"Do you know what the _plan_ he has is?" Robby asked curiously as he zipped up his hoodie.

Miguel shook his head slowly. "Not really, I just know he's taking it slow." Miguel rubbed the back of his neck. 

Robby nodded and a comfortable silence fell over them for a moment. 

"You're an alpha.." Miguel arched a brow at that-it was a statement not a question.

"You're an omega." Miguel retorted. Robby nodded slowly. 

"My dad likes you more huh?" Robby looked a little sad and Miguel pouted at that.

"That's ridiculous, your dad loves you.." Miguel started.

"But he'd love me more if I were an alpha." Robby interrupted. "It's okay, I'm not upset about it." Robby said thoughtfully. "I'm just stating a fact." 

Miguel took in a deep breath. " He loves you a lot." Miguel said reassuringly. 

Miguel scooted closer to the Omega, he gently bumped his shoulder and gave him a little smile. "He loves you as you are." Miguel said softly. Robby glanced down and bit his lower lip, Miguel managed to get a little smile out of him. "Thanks.." Robby said softly. Miguel nodded. "Course." He leaned against the Omega. Robby's scent drew him closer, Miguel wanted nothing more than to stay close to him, to touch him more, to make a move on him. 

"This place is really nice." Miguel mused. Robby glanced around and nodded. "It is." Robby Agreed. The two of them looked at each other, their eyes locking again. They were close and all Miguel would have to do is lean in and kiss him, that'd be too forward wouldn't it? Maybe. Robby was beautiful and Miguel wanted to tell him that but he couldn't form any words right now. A piece of Robby's hair fell into his face and Miguel didn't even hesitate, he just reached over and brushed his hair out of his face. That light blush found it's way back onto Robby's cheeks and Miguel pointedly ignored the heat that he felt in his own cheeks. Up close, Robby was even more beautiful. Light freckles dusted across his cheeks, Miguel gently caressed that warm baby soft skin. Those big green eyes were hypnotizing and those lips.. they were just inviting Miguel in for a kiss... Miguel found himself leaning in closer, his nose bumping Robby's. Miguel was going to kiss him. 

Johnny smirked and he nudged Daniel. "I told you Larusso.." 

Daniel rolled his eyes but a small smile found his lips. "Yeah, yeah." 

But Miguel didn't get to kiss Robby, the girls had returned with tea and they had brought the boys some. 

"Thought you guys might want to warm up." Moon said happily. 

Miguel closed his eyes and let his hand linger on Robby's cheek for a moment before dropping it. "Thanks." The Alpha said as he took the tea offering.

Moon and Sam took a seat beside the boys. 

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Sam said with a little smile on her face. 

Robby took his cup of tea before gently shoving Sam. "Nope, nothing at all." Robby said nonchalantly. 

Miguel caught Robby's gaze again and they shared a little smile.

Miguel just found the Omega he'd be courting, maybe he didn't get to kiss him this time, but he'd do it next time. 


	2. Love Language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love language." Moon said before she began to explain. "Everyone's love language is different, often times it's a mixture of things." Moon kept her eye on Miguel, he nodded to show he was following along." It's anything from words of affirmation, quality time, receiving gifts, acts of service and physical touch." Moon arched her brow at Miguel. "Knowing Robby as a friend, he's big on quality time" She mused. "The rest is for you to figure out." Moon patted Miguel's shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter 2 :]  
> Leave me some love!  
> Comments & Kudos are always appreciated

Never in a million years did Daniel Larusso think that one of Johnny Lawrence's hunches would ever turn out to be so... _on point_. 

Miguel Diaz had been coming around Miyagi-Do a lot over the past few months, he was always looking for Robby or you know 'not looking for anyone... was just in the neighborhood.' A bullshit excuse of course. They both knew Miguel was looking for Robby. Turns out Mr.Diaz was a lover of the classic's because when that boy started courting Robby Keene? It was all flowers, chocolates, Robby's favorite foods. Anything he could think of. 

_"Miguel." Robby found himself blushing when the alpha brought things to him, it was insanely sweet. Miguel took pride in the way he could make Robby blush like that. "These are really nice." Robby said softly. Miguel felt there was 'but' coming and he was right. "But.. ya know I like more than material things." Robby explained._

_Miguel thought about that for the longest time, he was sure that gifts were a sure fire way to get an omega or anyone you might've been courting._

_"I'm gonna be right back okay? I'm just gonna put these in water." Robby leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek._

_With that Robby went to his room to put said flowers in water._

_Miguel was left standing there, thinking._

_"Don't think too hard." Moon teased. "What's on your mind?" She asked curiously._

_"Robby doesn't like his presents." Miguel said slowly._

_"Well, I'm sure he does." Moon said._

_"No, he said that he likes more than just material things..:" Miguel's brow furrowed. " What's that even mean?"_

_Moon put a hand on his shoulder as she giggled. "You are defiantly an alpha." She teased, earning herself a little glare from Miguel. "Look, honey, Robby's not complicated here.. You just need to figure out what his love language is._ "

_"His what?" Miguel asked confused._

_"Love language." Moon said before she began to explain. "Everyone's love language is different, often times it's a mixture of things." Moon kept her eye on Miguel, he nodded to show he was following along." It's anything from words of affirmation, quality time, receiving gifts, acts of service and physical touch." Moon arched her brow at Miguel. "Knowing Robby as a friend, he's big on quality time" She mused. "The rest is for you to figure out." Moon patted Miguel's shoulder._

Miguel had been thinking about that conversation for the past week and a half. Moon must've had a point, if Miguel could figure out Robby's love language it could earn him extra points with the omega. 

Miguel hadn't seen Robby in a week and that was because the omega had gone into a heat, a heat all alone. Miguel got pouty about that, he could have easily helped Robby out. But Mr. Larusso was trying to avoid teen pregnancies. It was silly if you asked Miguel. The alpha had a brain and he knew how to use it... he also knew how to use protection. Mr. Larusso was adamant about keeping him away, during that time.

Miguel was waiting for Robby in the backyard at Miyagi-Do, he'd been dying to see Robby. Of course he was still courting the sweet omega so he didn't come without a plan. This relationship had started a few months ago, but it was still important to court your omega or beta. Robby stepped into the backyard and he smiled the moment he saw Miguel, he missed that face. They met halfway and Miguel wrapped his arms around Robby's waist, he lifted him as he hugged him tightly. Robby returned the hug and he laughed softly as he was picked up. Miguel spun him around slowly before putting the omega down carefully.   
  
"I missed you." Miguel admitted. 

Maybe other alpha's would have teased him, but Miguel was the softer alpha, he was also still courting Keene and to be fair... he'd gone from seeing the omega daily to not seeing him for days. The alpha inside didn't like that. 

"I missed you too." Robby replied as he looked up at him.

Miguel had a full two inches on Robby when it came to height. The alpha was about five foot eight inches while the omega was five foot six. Two inches wasn't much, but it was still pretty damn cute that Robby would lean up on his tip toes to give Miguel a big hug or even a peck on the cheek. 

"I tried to come see you." Miguel rested his forehead against Robby's. "Warden Larusso, wouldn't let me in." Miguel pouted. 

Robby chuckled at that, he nuzzled Miguel's nose. "Nothing personal Miggy, he's just.." Robby paused. 

"Trying to keep the number of teen pregnancies down?" Miguel filled in to which Robby laughed softly. 

"Yeah, you could say that." Robby muttered.

"Did it help?" Miguel asked curiously. 

A brow arched and Robby suddenly realized what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah." Robby pulled back a little and glanced toward the hoodie he was wearing. It was Miguel's. The alpha dropped it off when he found out Larusso wasn't going to let him go near him. Miguel was smart, he knew that an omega having something that smelled like the alpha could help immensely with a heat. 

"Yes, it did, thank you very much." Robby said adorably, a small smile on his lips and a faint blush on those cheeks. 

"Anytime." Miguel said happily.

Miguel spun Robby around and wrapped his arms securely around the omega, Robby's back was against Miguel's chest, Robby's hands slid down to grab the alpha's hands that were resting against the omega's belly. Robby tilted his head a little bit and Miguel glanced toward that exposed neck, the subtle little show of submission for Miguel. Robby trusted Miguel and that was obvious, he wouldn't let Miguel this close if he didn't. 

"So I was thinking.." Miguel pressed a kiss to Robby's head. "Hm?"Robby arched a brow. "How about you and I go on a date?" Miguel asked softly. The alpha dropped a little kiss to Robby's neck, causing the omega to shiver a little. 

"What'd you have in mind?" Robby asked softly as he leaned back against Miguel. 

"Golf n' stuff." Miguel brushed his nose against Robby's neck where his scent was strong. " Maybe we can even catch a movie in the park after.." Miguel hugged Robby a bit closer as he inhaled his scent, soft lips brushed against his pulse point. "Could grab some take out before hitting the movie if ya want." 

Robby closed his eyes, his head tilting just a little more, Miguel was going to drive him crazy if he kept doing this shit. Robby took in a deep breath to compose himself, the omega turned himself around placed his hands on Miguel's chest. "That sounds really fun." There was a faint blush on those freckled cheeks and Miguel smiled.

"Before date night, I thought maybe we could hang out." Miguel shrugged. " Make it a whole day thing." Miguel arched a brow. 

The alpha was taking Moon's advice _finding Robby's love language._ Gifts were fine-Robby said.- But it was clear he wanted more than just _stuff._ So Miguel was taking a leap of faith here. There was no doubt that Miguel was all in for Robby Keene, but it was an alpha's job to continue to court their prospective mate. Carmen- Miguel's mother.- Raised him to respect Omega's, to protect them to treat them right. Miguel was really putting in an effort here. 

"Just you and me.." Miguel said softly as he rested his forehead against Robby's. 

Robby smiled and nuzzled his nose. "Sounds perfect Miggy." 

* * *

The entire day went well, Miguel had covered every single base. All five of the love languages were covered and he made mental notes of which ones Robby seemed to really like. As it turned out, Robby's love language was a mixture of the five. A little bit of everything and Robby was a happy omega. Miguel figured that his own love language was also a mixture of things. They got take out for the movie in the park. Miguel had been prepared like a boy scout with the blanket to lay on and all. They ended up, cuddled close together watching an old movie in the park, it was all really sweet. 

_"Are you cold?" Miguel asked._

_Robby shivered a little despite the fact he was wearing one of Miguel's hoodies. "Little bit." He muttered._

_Miguel easily pulled the omega closer to him, wrapping his arms around him._

Miguel was a perfect gentleman through the whole day, he spoiled the crap out of Robby Keene. Why? Because he was determined to make this omega his. There was already a laundry list of reasons why Miguel wanted Robby. Robby was smart, he was funny, sarcastic and sweet. Not to mention Robby was absolutely adorable. Miguel could get lost in those green eyes forever, or he could get lost mapping the constellations lightly dusted over those cheeks. -Those damn freckles. \- Don't even get him started on those kissable lips. Robby was exactly the type of omega that Miguel wanted, that he needed. 

A lot of omega's would bite their tongue when an alpha did or said something they didn't like. Robby spoke up. In some cases that might get him hurt. As far as their kind had come in the past decade, they had a long way to go. Miguel wouldn't let anyone hurt Robby, he'd kill them if they so much as laid a finger on him. 

The fact that Robby was alpha Lawrence's son didn't really matter to Miguel, he'd pick Robby even without knowing that. But it did feel right. If Miguel were to mate Robby at some point in the future? Robby would be able to come home, He would be safe as Miguel's mate. Especially when Miguel took over Cobra Kai. Sensei's son would be safe and Miguel would do anything to make him happy. Part of Miguel started to think about what the omega would look like pregnant, he wondered how adorable Robby would be with a big old belly, with his- their pups.- Speaking of pups... Theirs would be down right precious. 

"Miggy, earth to Miguel." Robby gently poked his chest. "Where'd you go?" 

Miguel shook his head as he looked at Robby, processing the question. "Nowhere.." Miguel blushed a little. 

"Right.." Robby took both of Miguel's hands. "Thank you." 

Miguel looked into those green eyes, he smiled and squeezed the omega's hands. "Anytime babe."

Robby bit his lower lip and glanced down at that, he was blushing and Miguel's stomach had butterflies all over the place, he wasn't sure if he was hearing his own heart racing or if it was Robby's. 

"I should,uhm, I should get inside.." Robby glanced toward Miyagi-do.

It was nearing midnight and while there wasn't a curfew, Larusso would always be worried if someone were out too late. 

"I had a lot of fun today." Robby looked up at Miguel with a smile. 

"Me too." Miguel said happily. "We can do it again sometime.." Miguel offered. 

Robby smiled at that. "I'd love that." Robby interlocked their fingers. "Are you... coming by tomorrow?" 

Christ. Keene was downright precious. Especially when he was shy like that. 

"Do you want me to?" Miguel asked. 

Robby nodded. 

"Then I'll be here." Miguel promised. 

Robby started moving toward the front door, Miguel followed, his fingers still interlocked with Robby's. Miguel was showing impeccable self control, he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to kiss the omega senseless. But he refrained. There would be time for that. Robby slowly untangled their fingers as he backed up toward the door. 

"Goodnight Miggy." 

"Night Robby." 

The door opened and Robby was stepping inside but he stopped and Miguel was watching him curiously. 

"Everything o-"

Miguel didn't get to finish his question, Robby got him with a big hug, but he also got him with a kiss, Miguel melted into it so easily. The alpha caught Robby and he eagerly returned the kiss. Robby was a damn good kisser, the things he was doing to Miguel right now with just that kiss. It took a moment before Robby gathered himself, he put a little space between them, both of them catching their breath.

"Night." Robby was blushing as he took a couple steps back toward the door. 

Robby had a light grip on Miguel's fingers, he knew it was only for a few hours, but he was still going to miss him. 

"Night." Miguel said softly. 

Finally Robby dropped his hand before slipping inside, he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. Robby's heart was pounding. There had never been a time when Robby felt like this, he had been on a few dates- some alpha's, some beta's.- Nothing serious. Never in his sixteen years on this earth had he been pursued the way Miguel Diaz was pursuing him. Had any of his past relationships been like this, he may not even be on the market anymore. They weren't Miguel, they didn't want him the way Miguel wanted him. They didn't put in half the effort that Miguel did. Miguel was doing everything just short of actually proposing to him. That was wild. 

Meeting your mate before the age of twenty wasn't uncommon, so the fact that Miguel and Robby were sixteen? Didn't matter. It was deeper than you'd think. This thing with Miguel and Robby? This was more like a soulbond, something Robby had heard Moon talking about a time or two, she had even asked Mr.Larusso if he knew about it-which he had.- What was a soulbond? In short, it was this psychic bond between two people - two wolves- they often feel drawn toward one another. -Very much in the way Miguel had immediately taken to Robby when he first saw him.- 

That night both Miguel and Robby went to bed feeling good, feeling happy. This felt right. Miguel felt right to Robby and Robby felt right Miguel. 


End file.
